


piss fic

by alchemist17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: They're using lance as a toilet and shiro's going and keith is like I gotta go too and pushes shiro away and he gets piss all over lance so they start squabbling and shiro pins keith down and pisses on him instead. And then fucks him until Keith's bladder gives out and shiro lifts his hips up so it runs back to his neck and lance is just whining about all the wasted pissguest starring hunk and pidge but like lance they don't really do anything





	piss fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramaticDino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticDino/gifts).



> for tumblr's dino-dicks bc piss  
> piss is like, the last thing i'm not experienced at writing lmao

Lance sits contentedly on the floor. He’s kneeling on a big cushion, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders to ward off the chill of the big rooms. His eyes are closed and he’s deep in a meditative state when Shiro enters the room.

“Hey baby boy.”

Lance moans around the ring gag.

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asks, combing his fingers through dark hair.

He nods. Shiro sighs, unzips his flies.

“You’re a good boy. Daddy’s going to water you now, okay?”

Lance straightens up and Shiro holds his cock ready to direct the stream.. He strokes Lance’s hair as he starts to piss.

“I’ll just have a quick piss and I’ll be right there Hunk.” Keith calls to his friend as he opens the door. “Ugh, Shiro. I gotta go.”

“You’ll have to wait.”

“I’m not waiting.” Keith stomps over and throws himself at Shiro.

Shiro can’t cut off the stream in time and he pisses over Lance and onto the floor.

“Keith, will you fuck off? We’re clearly busy.” Shiro snaps.

“I need to piss.”

“Can’t you wait two minutes?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Bitch.”

Keith throws a punch. It’s easily blocked and Shiro charges him, throws him to the floor. Keith puts up a token resistance but lets himself be taken down easily, until Shiro’s straddling his thighs, holding his arms down by his wrists. Keith still stretches towards him, snaps his teeth but Shiro just laughs. It's a dark, nasty laugh and he's suddenly aware of Shiro's dick still poking out of his flies.

“Bitch. Won't even let me use the toilet in peace.” Shiro drags the head of his cock over Keith's exposed stomach, smears the clinging drop of piss over him. “Jealous?”

Keith feels the flood of embarrassment as clearly as if Shiro had pissed on him already. He nods. 

“Ask next time, okay?”

Keith looks away, pouting. Shiro slaps him, pins his wrist before he can register it’s loose.

“I said, okay?”

It stings and Keith feels sick with arousal. “Okay.”

Shiro nods. They both look at his obscenely large cock as he lets himself go again, groaning in relief as Keith squirms. 

“That nice? You like me pissing on your dick?”

Keith bucks his hips up. 

“Slut. Tell me you're wearing the plug.”

“Of course.”

Shiro lets his arms go, scrambles backwards to sit between his thighs. He strips Keith out of his wet trousers. 

“Maybe I should have pissed in your hole.” Shiro says, one hand working his dick. “I bet you'd have liked that.”

Keith's face is red. “I think I would of.”

He lets Shiro pull his plug out, thumbs the edge of his rim.

“Just imagine it spilling out of you. We’d put you on your knees so it runs out over your dick.” Shiro sighs. “Next time we do this, baby. I promise.”

Once he’s ready he pushes into Keith. It’s rough; and Shiro plans to keep it gentle.

“Com’on, you gonna fuck the piss out of me or what?” Keith complains, rubbing at his nipple through the wet fabric.

“God Keith, shut up for once.”

“Make me.”

Shiro clamps his metal hand over his mouth. Then he tightens his hand on Keith’s hip and starts railing him as hard as he can manage. Keith’s eyes roll back and he lets his thighs fall wider to accommodate Shiro’s bulk.

“Is this what you wanted? You couldn’t just ask for me to fuck you like a normal slut? God, the pair of you are gonna wear me out. At least Pidge is polite.”

The door is kicked open.

“Hey fuckers.”

“I take it back. You’re all as bad as each other.” Shiro huffs.

“Why is Keith covered in piss? You really missed the toilet that much?” Pidge asks. She pushes her shorts down, pulls a special shaped funnel from her pocket.

“Keith wanted to act like a bitch so-”

“You treated him like a bitch? Stop indulging him Shiro, he’s so spoilt.”

Shiro makes a face. He moves his metal hand from Keith’s mouth to press on his bladder instead. He immediately starts moaning, begging for Shiro to fuck him harder.

“Shut up, Keith. Let me piss in peace.” Pidge says.

Keith looks over to see her funnel shoved against the ring gag, Lance’s throat moving as he swallows. Shiro nails his prostate and he lets go. His hips are lifted and piss arches up over his chin. Shiro tilts him a little higher and his piss streams into his own mouth.

“Oh fuck,  _ Keith _ .” Shiro groans as he comes.

He hauls Keith up by the collar of his soaked shirt to steal his mouthful, dribbling down their chins and his metal hand grabs Keith’s dick. Pidge pulls her shorts back up as she watches then does the back of Lance’s gag.

“They wasted piss, Pidgey!”

“I’m sorry dude.”

Hunk pokes his head around. “Keith, are you coming? Oh. He is. Quick question, how do you guys pee so much?”


End file.
